chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Asher Maitland
Asher Sheldon Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and second child of Elle and Matthew Maitland. He will have the abilities of Creation And Deletion, Karma Induction, Love Infatuation and Enhanced Equilibrium. Appearance Asher will be the only one of Elle and Matt's children to have inherited dark hair colouring from their father. While he is a child, his hair will curl slightly, but he will later outgrow this texture. He will have dark green eyes and a pale skin tone. He will stand at 6'0 in height as an adult and will be slenderly built. He will not be that strong physically. He will have a narrow face, particularly when fully grown. He will have one ear pierced and will tend to wear dark clothes. Abilities Asher's first ability will be Creation And Deletion. He will be capable of creating anything he can think of. He will merely have to imagine the objects in his mind and they will be brought into existence before him. As he advances with the ability, he will learn to create other things, such as the elements, emotions, moods and living beings. He will even be able to use the ability to recreate a person, though doing so would exhaust him. Additionally, he will be able to delete and dismiss what he has created, making it cease to exist. However, he will not be able to delete other things. His second ability will be Karma Induction. He will be able to give people the karmic luck they have earned either by their behaviour or their previous fortunes. He will not need to touch a person to do this but will need to be able to see him or her. He will give good luck to people who have been unlucky recently or who have helped others, and will give bad luck to people who have hurt others. He will be able to see what kind of luck a person would get. Good luck will appear as a warm yellow light surrounding the person, while bad luck will be blue light. His third ability will be Love Infatuation. Asher will be able to invoke emotions of desire, infatuation, obsession and love in others. He will be able to force people to fall in love with him, and also make them fall in love with a third person. He will be able to use the ability in order to cause distractions, as the person affected will think only of whoever they've become infatuated with, and to get people to do as he asks or to protect or help him. The effect will be temporary and will wear off after a few hours if he does not sustain it. His final ability will be Enhanced Equilibrium. Asher will have great balance and will be able to land on his feet at most times. He could jump from place to place, landing perfectly without causing any injury to himself. The improved balance will also make it harder for anything to disorient him. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elle Maitland *Father - Matthew Maitland *Sisters - Sadie, Leila, Faye and Marcela Maitland History & Future Etymology Asher is a Hebrew name meaning "fortunate, blessed, happy". His middle name, Sheldon, is English and means "protected hill" or "deep valley". His surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters